


When It Comes To You

by starrnobella



Series: Written in the Stars [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Armor, Engagement, F/M, Inspired by Music, What could have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Their armor has always been the one thing that separates them.





	When It Comes To You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: When I get a song stuck in my head, it doesn't leave. Therefore things like Hurricane come into existence. Well now I got a new song stuck in my head called Armor by Landon Austin.
> 
> Title: When It Comes To You  
> Pairing: Captain Swan  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: Their armor has always been the one thing that separates them.
> 
> Not only did I get it stuck in my head, but I got it stuck in xxDustNight88 and SquarePeg72's heads. They both have written beautiful pieces based on the same song.
> 
> xxDustNight88 is writing a Multi-Chapter fic called Lay Down This Armor - which you need to check out. It is Tony Stark/Steve Rodgers and I love it.
> 
> SquarePeg72 has written a poem called Now I Lay Me Down - go read it too! It is Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson.
> 
> It's amazing how the same song inspired us each to write something different!
> 
> I've mentioned this before, but I know it can't hurt to do it again. You can find me on Facebook and Tumblr if you are interested in keeping up with me and my writing. All the links are on my profile.
> 
> If you enjoy this, please leave a review! Also make sure to check out xxDustNight88 and SquarePeg72's work as well and leave them reviews!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

He looked down at the ring in his hand. The words Snow had said to him before she left resonating in his mind and causing him to question why he was still standing here. There were so many thoughts bouncing around inside his head. The snow continued to fall as he stared at the ring trying to make the right decision.

She looked out the window for what seemed like the millionth time. The last words she said to him resonating in her mind as the tears began to fall down her cheek. There were so many questions left unanswered and she feared she'd never know the truth. The tears continued to fall as she wrapped the blanket tight around her shoulders before walking over the couch.

The hope of unspoken pleas lingering on their lips reaching out to one another through the distance between them in the dark.

He stood on the other side of the door. His hand hovering just near the wood, frozen in time and unable to move. He knew that he needed to make this right. He just needed to find the courage to knock on the door and beg her to let him come in.

The creaking of the porch had roused her from the soft slumber that she'd drifted off into. Quickly, she crossed from the living room to the front door. Through the small window she could see him standing there, snow in his hair and sadness on his face. She noticed his hand just centimeters away from the door. Frozen in time. She reached for the doorknob, but her hand froze just as her fingertips touched the cold metal. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she heard the faint knocking of his hand against the door followed by the shallow sound of a shaky voice. "Emma…"

She inhaled deeply, fighting off the tears that began to prick her eyes. She convinced herself that she had cried all the tears her body had to shed, but apparently her body was bound and determined to prove her wrong.

Slowly, she turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. A weak smile appeared on his face when he saw her standing there. She pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders and motioned him inside out of the cold with a quick nod of her head.

He noticed the tear stains on her cheeks as he walked beside her into the house. He hated that he was the reason for the tears. All he wanted to was cup her cheek and kiss away the tears she had shed, but first he needed to make things right.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly after she had shut the door. Her only response was a simple nod of her head as retreated back to the living room where she had waited for him to come back. She sat down at the far end of the couch and pulled her legs up underneath her, tugging the end of the blanket up to cover her legs.

Killian took a seat on the coffee table in front of her and carded his hand through his hair before sighing deeply. He noticed Emma's hand resting on her thigh outside of the blanket and he reached out with his hand. She let him lift up her hand and squeeze it tightly.

"Emma, I'm sorry for running away," he began.

"When it comes to you, I'm never certain what to say when I've been caught doing something that makes me feel less than worthy to be with you. I don't want to be that man anymore, but for some reason, everytime I start to think that I am making strides to become the man you want me to be, something happens and reminds me that I'm not bulletproof."

"Killian..." she began, but trailed off because she knew he had more to say.

"I asked you do something that I knew was next to impossible when you left Underbrooke. I asked you to remove your armor. I wanted you to open yourself up to other people, but all that did was allow me to build my armor back up and protect me from anything that could hurt me. I never should have asked you to do something like that when I wasn't ready to do it for myself. All I want to do is make this right and hope that you'll forgive me for the stupidity of my actions," Killian continued. His emotions were starting to get the better of him. He could feel the tears welling up in his own eyes. He had noticed a stray tear had escaped and rolled down Emma's cheek as he spoke.

Gently, he brushed his thumb over the back of her hand and he got off the table and kneeled down in front of her. He took a deep breath before releasing Emma's hand and slipping it into his pocket. He grabbed firmly ahold of the ring as he began to speak.

"No matter how many times I apologize, I know there will be something else that will try to come between us or there will be someone who wants to tear me away from you and I don't want my armor to be the reason why." As he said this he slipped his jacket off of his shoulders and laid it down on her lap and presented her with the same ring she had handed back to him a few hours earlier.

"When it comes to you, Emma Swan, I want to be your escape when things get tough for you. I want to be the safe place that you come crashing into when you feel like everything is crashing into you. I want to be your shelter and that is why I am laying down my armor. Just like your jacket was your armor, I've come to realize that my jacket was my own armor. I've realized that I have used it to hide my imperfections and I know that to be the man that you deserve I need to remove that armor. It is a reminder that together we are stronger than anything this world can throw at us and we are each other's armor.

"I love you, Emma. More than I have ever loved anyone. I never should have walked away from you earlier this evening and I never should have let you give this back to me without an explanation," he said holding the ring up to her. " Before I give this back to you, I want to tell you what happened..."

She placed a gentle finger to his lips. "Killian," she said softly, "You don't need to tell me what happened. All I wanted was for you to trust me and know that we would deal with the consequences together. I don't know why you thought you couldn't tell me about what you remembered. You can tell me anything."

She lowered her finger and cupped his cheek smiling at him. She looked at the ring out of the corner of her eye. All he had to do was ask and she would say yes. The simple action of him coming back home was more than enough for her to forgive him. He was willing to work this out so that they could be together.

Killian turned his head in her hand and kissed her palm before looking back up at her. "Emma Swan, will you set aside your armor with me and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She extended her left hand to him and nodded her head furiously up and down. After he slid the ring on her finger, she eased off the couch to kneel on the floor in front of him. She cupped his face in both of her hands as she pressed her lips to his.

Together, they finally tore down the last of the walls that had built up around their hearts. They reminded themselves that sometimes the reminder of being alive was the bruise appearing or a wound being torn back open. As one, they laid down their armor, never to put it back on again.


End file.
